


Chase Away the Nightmares

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: It's like one of those memes - Kaoru waking Hikaru in the middle of the night to check and see if Hikaru still loves him.Except, unlike those memes, Hikaru isn't going to dismiss Kaoru's concerns with a 'We're married' and 'Go back to sleep'.





	Chase Away the Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Chase Away the Nightmares](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372501) by [MissCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus)



Hikaru is used to Kaoru waking him up. He did it in high school, when it was time for them to get ready for school. He did it now, when Hikaru was about to oversleep and be late for work.

But it's the middle of the night, which makes this a  _little_ unusual.

"Kaoru, wha... What's going on?" He sits up, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Is something wrong?"

Kaoru shifts nervously, looking somewhat embarrassed. "Do... Do you still love me, Hikaru?"

It takes Hikaru's exhausted mind three seconds to process that, during which Kaoru decides that the silence means he has to clarify. "I-I know we're sort of married - I mean, it's not legal, since we just had a ceremony - oh, don't get me wrong, that was the best day of my life! But, I mean, it's not legal, so if you wanted to leave me, I'm just saying, you know, you can..." He trails off, looking almost fearful of Hikaru's reply.

Hikaru sighs good-naturedly. "Kaoru, of course I love you," he says. "What on earth would make you think I didn't?"

Kaoru hesitates, staring down at their blanket in silence for a full minute. Hikaru is seriously considering laying back down when he finally replies, "I had a... A nightmare. You left me for Haruhi. And Ruriko went with you."

Ruriko... The girl's only a year old, and already Kaoru seems to think she favors Hikaru over himself.

That aside, Hikaru moves to wrap his arms around Kaoru, giving him a gentle smile. "Kao, I'd never leave you - not for Haruhi, not for anyone. I love you and only you."

Kaoru smiles nervously - and something inside Hikaru whispers that his husband/brother doesn't fully believe him.

"Tell you what," Hikaru says, reaching for his phone on the bedside table. "Let's both take a day off work. We can just spend the whole day together on a date. Sound good?"

Kaoru bites his lip, but that doesn't stop the grin tugging at his lips. "I... I think so, yeah," he says, watching Hikaru send a text to his boss. He reaches for his own phone, ready to send out his own text.

Texts sent, the both of them lay back down, and Hikaru pulls Kaoru close, nuzzling his face into his neck. "I love you so much," he murmurs against the skin.

He feels more than hears the soft, shaky sigh that leaves Kaoru. "I know. I love you too."


End file.
